Of Birthdays,Umbrellas and First Meetings
by siriuslygrednforge
Summary: A story I wrote for a prompt given to me by ThisDayWillPass. It's my version of Mycroft and Lestrade's first meeting, which happens on Sherlock's 30th Birthday.


"A party?! You threw a birthday party for me John?! You know I hate parties" Sherlock whined as John was giving the decorations some finishing touches."You also say that you don't like Gladstone. I know you love that dog." John replied. Sherlock frowned, John had brought home an abandoned dog home two days ago, saying that this would bring some 'life' into their flat. Sherlock liked to show the world that he hated him, but in fact, he secretly lived the dog."And it's your 30th birthday Sherlock, I thought it would be nice to have some friends around. Besides, baked a cake for you" John continued, climbing down the stool to give Sherlock a hug."Don't frown now, not today. That's the least you can do for me"

They were interrupted by , who was carrying a butterscotch cake."Happy Birthday Sherlock", she said, giving Sherlock a thanked her and sat on the couch, fiddling with the newspaper and trying to keep Gladstone away from the then, the door rang."I'll get it John dear, meanwhile why don't you get the snacks from the fridge" Mrs Hudson she and John left, Sherlock carefully gave Gladstone a treat and smiled as he watched the dog relish it.

"Happy Birthday Sherlock" Greg said as he and Molly entered the room, carrying boxes (and flowers, in Molly's hands). Sherlock and Greg shook hands while Molly and Sherlock had an awkward hug. "It's a good thing you didn't bring your cronies along, Inspector" Sherlock Saud as Greg laughed."I didn't want to spoil your birthday Sherlock, even if you spoil every single day of my life". "Fair enough" Sherlock replied. John came up with a bottle of wine, some crackers, crisps and chipolatas. He greeted Greg and Molly and was telling Sherlock to behave himself when he tried to taste the creamy butterscotch of the cake. Just then, John turned around."Mycroft! Good to see you" John said, going ahead to take Mycroft's umbrella, which he kept near the shelf. Greg couldn't understand who tthe man was, even though he had heard his name before. He took the umbrella in his hand, but kept it back again.

"Who invited you?" Sherlock asked Mycroft while John was telling him to behave."You are my only brother Sherlock, did you think I would not come. I invited myself but if you have a problem, I can leave" Mycroft said.

Greg spat GIS drink out."Really?!" he exclaimed loudly, followed by a "Sorry".He couldn't believe his ears. Sherlock's brother worked in the MI5! That was news!

"You must be DI Lestrade.I've heard about you" "Mycroft said, remembered that he had once attended a seminar where Mycroft was one of the speakers. But he controlled himself from bringing it , he said,"Nice Umbrella"

Mycroft chuckled."Thank you Inspector. It was gifted to me by our father. I suppose Sherlock never told you about me. He does that" he said while Sherlock glared at him.

"Time to cut the cake" John said in order to avoid any tension between the two brothers. Sherlock cut his cake with everyone clapping and singing the Birthday song for him. Everyone got a piece of cake, even Gladstone - who was delighted to have it.

"So tell me Inspector, it always puzzled me why the Scotland Yard requires my brother's help in solving cases?" "Mycroft asked him." I believe you know the answer to it Sir" Greg replied."Please call me Mycroft, Sir makes me feel a bit old" Mycroft said."As I was saying, Mycroft, Sherlock is a genius. There is no one like him. Plus, he was the one who wanted to assist us because he got bored and wanted to solve cases"Greg continued "And even though he is obnoxious and a bit arrogant, he is a really good person at heart. So I don't mind working with him."

"I see" Mycroft said."But at times, he goes too far,which worries me"."Tell me about it" Greg knew that Sherlock almost got himself killed while solving a few cases."And since you are one of the closest people to him, I want you to keep a check on him and tell me if anything goes wrong. He is the only family I've got and I would hate myself if anything happens to him.I've told John about this, but if you could do this for me, I would be grateful" Mycroft said,looking at Sherlock sitting awkwardly between John and Molly and having some of Mrs Hudson's biscuits.

"You don't have to worry about him, Mycroft.I'll try my best to be there for both of you."Greg gave him his card."Thank you Inspector" Mycroft replied."It's Greg. Now that we are friends, I think we should get on first-name basis" Greg said as they both saw Sherlock laugh at one of John's jokes.


End file.
